Lips of an Angel
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Squeal to "When it all Falls Down.." Adam can't take being away from Jeff, and calls him... The depression is getting worse. Jedam Slash. Songfic.


Title: Lips of an Angel  
Author: Cal  
Pairings: Jeff/Adam  
Rating: T - M  
Warnings: The usual  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writing.  
A/N: I miss Jeff! Leave me alone dammit.

*Sequel to an older drabble* Hinder - "Lips of an Angel" (Edge/Jeff/Shannon) 

Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud

I chewed my bottom lip, holding my pillow against my chest, squeezing my eyes tightly shut as the tears cascaded down my cheeks. I tried to sleep, wanted to sleep, so i could pretend that he was really here and his arms were around me, holding me; but irony loves taunting me, and i can't sleep.

Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet

I tossed and turned, holding my pillow against my body, but nothing worked. I sat up, grabbing my phone, scrolling through the contacts, and frowned as it rested on his number. I must've been in a trance momentarily because I can't fathom why I'd call you, but my finger brushed the 'talk' button.  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

_ Calling Jeff Hardy _my little screen lit up. I blinked bringing the phone up to my ear; listening to it ring over and over again.

"_Hello_" His voice sounded so smooth, so soft, so... I missed the way he'd hold me, whispering sweet words in my ear as we made love. Hearing his voice so soft, brought back the memories.

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight 

_  
__'Feels so good Jeffy!' I moaned arching my back up into his thrusts. He leaned down kissing my neck ever so gently. 'Does it baby? You want more?' He whispered huskily making me shudder in pleasure. ___

_'Yes!' i cried out holding tightly to him. 'You mean everything to me baby' he whispered as his hands caressed my body._

No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel 

"_Hello!_" His voice brought me out of my brief flashback. "Je- Jeff?" I squeaked out, my voice breaking, and i sounded like i was about to... dammit. Tears were already running down my face as i lay back down, phone to my ear and pillow to my chest.

"_Adam?_" he asked as i nodded my head as though he could see me. "Yeah..." I whispered, my voice breaking again. Jeff sat up on his end. "_Why are you calling me? What happened? What's wrong?_"  
Hearing those wordsa it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

I sniffled curling into a fetal position. "I-i-i miss you so much... I'm sorry... I'm sorry for calling i just feel... i don't... i feel like i'm gonna have a break down, and do something regrettable. I don't know who to turn to" I sobbed helplessly, stumbling over my words as tears rolled down my face.

Jeff turned around to make sure Shannon wasn't there. "_Adam... it's okay... where are you? Where's SD being filmed at?_"

I sobbed wiping at my eyes. "Tampa..." I muttered trying to hold my sobs back and failing miserably.

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye 

"_I'm actually a few hours away from you, Ad, don't do anything! I'll, i'll be there. Give me a couple hours, okay?_" he whispered pleading with me, and it dawned on me. He still cared about me.

"Okay..." I whispered brokenly as he hung up. I laid my phone down, hugging the pillow against me, as my eyes got suddenly heavy. _**"I'll be there" **_echoed over and over in my head.

But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it so hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late

~Fin


End file.
